Talk:Landmine
Usage as a weapon I don't think it's appropriate to label this as a traditional weapon, or as something like equipment. We don't really know its exact usage, but I'm pretty sure it's something that you place in Forge and spawns in an active state. Or it could be this, but a Race object only, sort of like checkpoint markers. The former of the two ideas seems more plausible.--FluffyEmoPenguin 03:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That's a good theory about the Landmine being a race object only, but you're wrong. On the Forge World ViDoc at aproximately 4:53 you see it directly in front of the Warthog. At the time when this is happening it is a King of the Hill game. As for the Landmine itself, we should consider it as a canonical mine used by one of the factions in the game (I'm assuming UNSC) just as we did with the other armor abilities and the trip mine in Halo 3, even if it isn't an armor ability or a usable weapon. As for labeling it, I'd say that calling it an explosive would be fair until we know more about it. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, this is the way it should be. It is an official canon weapon, but not a "gameplay" weapon and should be treated as such. We still don't know its official use though. It most likely isn't an Armor Ability because Bungie stated there are no directly offensive AAs, and it most likely isn't a pick-up weapon. This is most likely a Forge item, as I've always thought it was a great idea to spawn active tripmines in Halo 3 for obstacle courses. -- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 05:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :If I had to guess on its use I would say it is either heavy anti-personel or light anti-vehicle (not for tanks). There aren't many factions even partially involved in the game would have made this. Here is ny thought process: :#I don't think the Forerunners made it because they tend to make things look more elegant and would probably have no use for such a mine. :#The Insurectionists are not known to be in the game yet (although the Nobels search for them in Winter Contingency, only to find Covenant) so they couldn't have made it. :#It doesn't look like a Brute manufactured weapon because they put spikes and blades on everything. :#The Covenant make their explosives and weapons with exotic colors and usualy put Forerunner gliphs on them, so it doesn't look like a Covenant mine. Personally, my vote goes on it being a UNSC device. It looks like one and there would be multiple oportunities for its use in campaign. In math we call this the process of elimination. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 19:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Just my take on the anti-personnel/anti-vehicle thing. I think the UNSC has been fighting the Covenant long enough to be specifically producing specialized counter-weapons to them. When energy-shielded Elites, Brutes, and Hunters are so common and heavily protected, and when you have huge swarms of Grunts to stop, it would make sense that the UNSC would re-prioritze their land mine designs for raw power rather than say, concealability or any other factors. So I'd say this is probably heavy anti-personnel, and also sort of dual purposed against light vehicles just because its strong enough to kill Ghosts and the like. Flayer92 20:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Shouldn't this page be renamed into Unidentified Human Landmine because, landmine is just basic. ANd the design look like it was created by Humans so this should be renamed. ''-Phoenix Marathon'' We don't know if its Human (although it probably is /\) besides, its been called the Landmine by Bungie so that name is good enough for me. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It appears that it has a flashing red light on it like a drop pod from Halo 3 and it looks like it has the usual markings of a UNSC Device. Civilwargeeky 00:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. The "Landmine" article leads only to this, and "Unidentified Human Landmine" leads to confusion. Besides, as stated above by FatalSnipe, Bungie calls it the Landmine instead of being obscurely seen in a screenshot, which was the basis for the "identified" prefix of other previously unidentified weapons. Right now, it can be the Landmine, but if an official name comes up, it will be renamed appropriately. FlamingTroll 00:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Jesus12345 (talk) 22:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I think this page should be left alone it dose just fine ps I don't mean edits just moves and removes.